totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Licz tylko na siebie!
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 7A "Licz tylko na siebie!" McKey otrzymała list od Ligi Arabskiej. Podskoczyła ze szczęścia. McKey: Bethciaku! ^^ Liga Arabska powiedziała, że nas nie zaatakuje! <3 Beth: Dasz mi swoje majteczki ze szczęścia? :D McKey: Nie! Ale nie uwierzysz co się stało! Beth: CO?!?!?!?!?! McKey: Wysłałam im twoje zdjęcie (bardzo, ale to baaaaaardzo poprawione w Photoshopie) i wiesz co? ^_^ Beth zaczęła się pocić. Beth: CO?! O___O McKey: Znaleźli jakiegoś głupiego ekhem... znaczy szacownego araba, który chcę cię za żonę! ^_^ Beth wyskoczyła przez okno w autobusu i pobiegła w stronę Arabii Saudyjskiej. (autobus był właśnie w Izraelu) Beth: Już do ciebie pędzę! <3 McKey: Poszło łatwiej niż się spodziewałam. Cóż ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Azja kontra Afryka. Odwiedziliśmy Arabię Saudyjską. Oczywiście mogłabym powiedzieć więcej, ale przez Beth musimy już puszczać opening... całuski! :* Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Autokar, Apartament right|150px Drużyna Curry korzystała z dogodności apartamentu dzięki wygraniu ostatniego zadania. Klein tulił Elli'ego. Klein: Jak dobrze mieć kogoś, kogo można zgwałcić w każdej chwili! <3 Elli: Jeej! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Cieszę się, że pozwolono mi powrócić do show! Pokażę, że kaczek nie można lekceważyć i wygram ten program dla najukochańszej Elizabeth! Wtedy się pobierzemy i będziemy mieli milion kaczych dzieci, które zamieszkają w kurniku, bo tylko na to będzie mnie stać! Klein: Tak się cieszę, przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z samymi Vivian i DeMoną jest jednak nawet na mnie zbyt masochistyczne! :D Elli: Czyli mnie lubisz? :D Klein: Każdy jest lepszy od duetu Vivian i DeMony razem, nawet Wiesia z warzywniaka! :D Elli: Jeszcze nikt nie powiedział mi nic tak miłego! <3 Klein: No co ty nie powiesz kaczko! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Tak... Elli jest jednak bardziej głupiutki niż na to wygląda. ^_^ Klein zaczął macać Elliego. Elli: Co robisz? :D Klein: Robię ci dobrze.:D Elli: Aaa... Elli zastanowił się. Elli: Czyli robisz mi jajko? :D Klein: Jajko? O_O Elli: Będziesz mamą mojego jajka? <3 Klein: Ale... o czym ty do mnie mówisz? O__O Elli: Nie wiem. Klein zrobił wielki facepalm. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Należy jednak dodać, że nasza kaczuszka jest jednak nieco ZA dziwna... Tymczasem DeMona wydzierała się na Vivian. DeMona: MÓWIĘ CI POMIOCIE, ŻE CHCĘ TU USIĄŚĆ!!! Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol, masz jakieś 10 innych miejsc? DeMona: Ale ja chcę to! DeMona trzasnęła batem tuż nad głową Vivian. Vivian: Lol, weź się ogarnij laska! Przerabiamy to już od tak dawna. Ty się na mnie wydzierasz, ja zaczynam zdanie od "lol"... Vivian westchnęła i odwróciła się plecami do DeMony. Vivian: Jesteś taka nudna i przewidywalna. DeMona: Przewidywalna?! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Ja dam tej idiotce, że jestem przewidywalna! Jestem najmniej przewidywalną osobą na świecie! Aaa! Wkurzyła mnie... -,- DeMona miała już podnieść rękę na Vivian. DeMona: Aaa! Jednak krzyknęła i odwróciła się. DeMona: Dobra! Będę najmniej przewidywalną osobą na świecie, rozumiesz?! DeMona poszła, a Vivian uśmiechnęła się. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... pożałuje tego, ale patrzenie na wkurzoną DeMone jest tego warte. Autokar, Magazyn right|150px Tomato siedziała na skraju skrzyni. Tomato: Jakoś bez Rolandy... jest tak SMUTAŚNIE! :< (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Ze strategicznego punktu widzenia jestem w dołku... nie wygram ŻADNEJ dogrywki z Davidem... szczególnie, że teraz niestety ma mnie szansę dobrze poznać... przecież nie pokażę mu, że jestem mądrzejsza niż na to wyglądam... to równało by się z moją natychmiastową eliminacją! David przysiadł się do Tomato i odgarnął włosy. David: Hej piękna. David wyciągnął różę z za pleców. David: Wspaniała róża dla wspaniałej kobiety! ;) Tomato: Awww! <3 Tomato zachichotała. Tomato: Jakie to słodkie. <3 David: Słodkie jak ty. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Muszę zawrzeć ten idiotyczny sojusz z Tomato i Ellim po rozwiązaniu drużyn. Tylko tych dwoje idiotów mnie jeszcze nie nienawidzi... ehh... życie boli. Szczególnie, że poza mną w tej grze dalej są Klein, DeMona i Vivian. Z czego DeMona i Vivian wiedzą o mnie za dużo... nie. Ja na to nie pozwolę. David zaczął się zbliżać do Tomato. David: Chcesz... Tomato odsunęła się... Tomato: Łaaaa! I spadła ze skrzyni. David: Tomato! David zeskoczył ze skrzyni by pomóc Tomato wstać. David: Nic ci nie jest?! Tomato: Nie... (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Męczy mnie udawanie przed Davidem... (pokój zwierzeń)David: Męczy mnie udawanie przed Tomato... Tomato: Boli mnie główka... to pewnie wstrzą... David: Wstrzą? Tomato nerwowo zaśmiała się. Tomato: Wstrząśnięty shake! :D David: A-ha?! O_o Tomato: Hihi! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Było blisko... x_x Baku, Ulica right|150px right|150px Obie drużyny stały na ulicy stolicy Azerbejdżanu. Vivian: Lol, i co? DeMona: Phi! DeMona odwróciła głowę. Vivian: Loooool?! O__O Nie zrugasz mnie? DeMona: Phi! DeMona nadepnęła na stopę DeMony. Vivian: Loool... -,- Wtedy w smugach dymu wyszła McKey. David: Po co ci to? :D McKey: Efekt! :D Klein: A po co? <3 McKey: Bo czeka was... impreza! <3 Elli: W Azerbejdżanie? O_o McKey: Bo tutaj mieliśmy mieć zadanie rewolucyjne... ale nie chcę nam się! :D Vivian: Lol. Zapomniałaś wymyślić zadanie? McKey: Może. :D McKey pokręciła głową. McKey: Ale tym razem mamy powód! ^___^ Werble. McKey: Pozbyliśmy się Beth!!! <3 Z nieba zaczęły lecieć balony. Elli: To jakieś czary! <3 DeMona: Tak! Ale... to znaczy... jestem nudna i spokojna i nieprzewidywalna... -,- Vivian: Trololololo! ^_^ McKey: Dobrze. Zatem dzisiaj bawcie się jedzcie na koszt Beth! <3 McKey zaprowadziła uczestników do parku. Baku, Park right|150px right|150px Na środku parku był ustawiony długi stół, gdzie każdy miał wyznaczone miejsce. Cała szóstka i McKey zasiedli do niego. Tomato: A nie ma jakiś stolików dla drużyn. McKey: Nie. :< Klein: Siadam koło ciasteczka Davida! <3 Klein szybko zajął koło niego miejsce. David: Szykuje się naprawdę dłuuuugi dzień... Po drugiej stronie Kleina usiadła Tomato. Klein: Tomacio! <3 Tomato: Klainuś! <3 McKey: Rozwiązuje drużyny. Wszyscy zamilkli jak McKey jak gdyby nigdy nic to ogłosiła. McKey: Halo... DeMona uderzyła pięścią o stół. DeMona: NIE MOGŁAŚ TEGO POWIEDZIEĆ WCZEŚNIEJ!!! McKey: Nie. :D DeMona już miała wstać i przyłożyć McKey. DeMona: Ja ci... Potem przypomniała sobie jednak o tym, że miała być nieprzewidywalna. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Na serio zabiję tego śmiecia! Przez nią nie mogę być sobą! AAA! Naprawdę, jak skończy się ten dzień to pożałuje!!! DeMona wściekła usiadła. Vivian: Lool... Elli: DeMona jest taka biedna, nie sądzisz Vivian? Vivian: Lol? Nie? Elli: Ale nie możesz tak mówić... przecież... musimy być teraz razem! :D Vivian: Lol? Czy ty mi proponujesz sojusz? O_o Elli: Yhm! ^_^ Vivian: Emm... (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol, Elli jest na serio aż tak naiwny... przecież wyrzuciłam go ostatnio z Kleinem, a on mi teraz proponuje sojusz! Że też nie mogli przywrócić kogoś normalnego...lol szkoda, że w tym programie nikogo takiego oprócz mnie nie było i dalej nie ma... Elli: Więc jak? ^_^ Vivian: Lol... daj mi się czas zastanowić... Elli: Okej! :D Vivian westchnęła i zaczęła coś jeść. Elli odwrócił się do Tomato. Elli: Czuje się tutaj taki samotny... Tomato: Ojej... przytulić cię? C: (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Przy Elli'm udawanie idiotki zasadniczo nie powinno być trudne... Elli: Awww. :D Tomato: W ogóle to się nie przywitałam... hej! Jestem Tomato! <3 Elli: A ja Elli! <3 Tomato: Jakie fajne imię... takie... słiiit! <3 Tomato zrobiła dobrą minę do złej gry. Elli: Śmieszna jesteś wiesz? :D Jakbyś udawała kogoś kim nie jesteś! :D Tomato: Hahahaha! ^__^ (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Jak to możliwe... że ktoś z rozumem kaczki rozpoznał, że udaje głupią!!! :< Tomato zaczęła bardzo mocno klepać go po plecach. Tomato: No nie! Jestem sobą! :D Elli: Właśnie widzę... ale to mnie trochę boli... więc! :D Tomato przestała i zaczęła się nerwowo drapać po głowie. Tomato: Hihi! :D (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Czuje, że zawieram już nowe znajomości. Może znowu nie wylecę. :D David i DeMona siedzieli koło siebie, ale byli odwróceni do siebie plecami. DeMona: Uderzyłabym cię, ale nie mogę... -,- David: A ja bym ci pokazał gdzie twoje miejsce, ale nie mogę. -,- DeMona: Nie cierpię cię. David: A ja cię nienawidzę. -,- DeMona: Dwulicowa menda. -,- David: Mówi to osoba, której nie udało się wyrzucić dotąd Vivian! ^_^ DeMona parchnęła. DeMona: Mówi to osoba, która ma w swojej drużynie jedną inną osobę. DeMona nadepnęła na stopę David'a. DeMona: I nie wspominaj przy mnie o Vivśmieciu... David: A denerwuje cię to? DeMona: Na razie najbardziej denerwujesz mnie ty. David: I nawzajem. Uważałbym na eliminację. DeMona: Pfff... byłam więcej razy zagrożona niż ty zaliczałeś prowadzącą... McKey wypluła zszokowana kawałek kurczaka. McKey: Co?! O____O DeMona: Taka prawda! O ne ne ne ne! Nagle w mojej drużynie pojawia się Viviopomiot. Vivian: Lol, dzięki... -,- DeMona: I to idealnie po akcji, gdzie wkurzyła tego lalusia! David: A skąd to wiesz? :D David szyderczo uśmiechnął się. David: Interesujesz się życiem Vivian. :D DeMona odgarnęła włosy. DeMona: Nawijała o tym jak głupia przez całą pierwszą noc jak trafiła do mojej drużyny... -,- Vivian: Lol, i znowu dzięki... (pokój zwierzeń)David: DeMonciu! ^_^ Dzięki tej akcji teraz jesteś na pierwszym miejscu mojej listy osób do wyrzucenia! <3 Vivian: Lol, myślałam, że jesteś głupsza. DeMona: To, że cię nie lubie nie znaczy, że wyszłam z jaskini. -,- Klein: Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że często się tak zachowujesz? <3 DeMona: Bo mnie wszyscy WKURZACIE!!! Jesteście tacy głupi... Elli: To boli... :( DeMona: Proszę was! Tu nie ma nikogo z kim można by porozmawiać! Sami wykolejeńcy, albo świry. Vivian: Lol, dodajmy z tobą na czele. DeMona: A ty skończ dodawać to po*ebane "lol" wszędzie bo serio mnie krew zaleje! -,- Vivian założyła ręce. Vivian: Lol! To mój znak rozpoznawczy! DeMona: Jest tak samo głupi jak ty... Vivian: Pff... Wszyscy siedzieli obrażeni na siebie. Łącznie z McKey. Klein: Hej... Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. (pokój zwierzeń)McKey: Chcę oficjalnie ogłosić, że nie miałam żadnego romansu z Davidem... nie podoba mi się w ogóle nawet... taki ziemniak... Wtedy jednak pojawiła się Rolanda. Rolanda: Hej! Mam na imię Rolanda! :D A za nią przybiegł Gustaw. Rolanda: Gustaw! Mówiłam ci, że masz za mną nie chodzić! Idziesz za mną od Izraela! Gustaw: Ale... Rolanda: Ahh! Żadnych "ale". Potrzebuje przestrzeni. Rolanda zobaczyła David'a. Rolanda: Uuu! <3 W tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. Od 0;05 do 1;20. full|center|670 px Po tym David odepchnął Rolandę. Rolanda: Ale, dlaczego! David: Bo nie zadaje się z loserami, którzy wylecieli z programu! :D Rolanda: :< Rolanda podbiegła do McKey. Rolanda: Ahh! Muszę powrócić! Gustaw wyszedł z pod stołu. Gustaw: I ja też! :D McKey: Ale... wy odpadliście! :D Rolanda: I co z tego! Elli też odpadł, a obżera się za darmo! McKey: Bo powrócił. :D Rolanda: A ja nie mogę?! McKey: Nie? Rolanda: Dlaczego! :< McKey: Bo jeżeli powrócisz do tego programu to będziemy mieć terror... znaczy arabów na głowie, a tego nie chcę. Rolanda: Ale... hej! Skąd się wzięła mini rakieta na moich plecach?! McKey: MAGIA! :D Rolanda znowu odleciała, a z nią Gustaw. McKey: Czyli cameo mamy już na dzisiaj z głowy! ^_^ Klein westchnął. Klein: Nie zdążyłem się nawet przywitać. David wstał. David: Ktoś musi to powiedzieć. Czy ten dzień nie wydaje się dla was kompletnym idiotyzmem?! Klein: Możesz mnie pocałować. :D David: Nie. David zmierzył wzrokiem McKey. David: Jeżeli nie wymyślisz jakiegoś zadania, to stanę się zły! McKey zastanowiła się. McKey: A chciałam zrobić odcinek bez eliminacji... trudno. Wygra osoba, która powie tytuł książki, która swój epizod ma tutaj w Baku! :D Cisza. DeMona: Nienawidzę tego przedwiośnia... McKey: Dobrze! :D DeMona: Co dobrze? -,- McKey: Wygrałaś zadanie! :D DeMona: Tak! Vivian uderzyła się w głowę. Vivian: To musi być jakiś chory sen... McKey przewróciła stół. McKey: Dobrze. Wracamy do autokaru! ^^ McKey pogoniła wszystkich do autokaru. Autokar, Hol Wściekły David od razu po wejściu skoczył na sofę. David: Nie wierzę... (pokój zwierzeń)David: To show jest takie żałosne... nawet zadania im się porządnego nie chcę wymyślić... w ogóle co z tego, że walczymy o wygraną! David zaczął do kogoś dzwonić. David: Słuchaj... odwołujemy plan. Wszystko ma wrócić do normy, rozumiesz? David wyłączył telefon. Usiadła koło niego Tomato. David: Powiedz proszę... czy ty też uważasz to zadanie za kompletny niewypał? Tomato: Emm... i tak bym go nie wygrała! ^_^ David przewrócił oczyma. David: W sumie racja, ale w każdym razie to ja powinienem wygrać to zadanie! Nie DeMona! Ona nawet się nie starała! Tomato: Hihi. David: Słuchaj... prawdopodobnie to ja będę dzisiaj na celowniku! Jeżeli jednak chcesz jakimś cudem zajść do finału, to masz mi pomóc wywalić... Resztę zdania David wyszeptał Tomato do ucha. David: Zgoda? Tomato zamrugała. Tomato: Okeeeeeej! :D (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Muszę przyznać, że plan Davida może wypalić. Jest on w sumie wielce nieoczywisty, ale no co! Wątpię, że Vivian w tym odcinku razem z DeMoną nie zagłosują na Davida! Tomato pomachała Davidowi na dowidzenia. Wtedy dosiadł się do niego Klein. Klein: Jak się czuje ktoś w tak głupiej pozycji jak twoja? ^_^ David: O... to ty. Klein: No powiedz... Klein oparł się o oparcie. Klein: Czy nie wolisz się teraz chwycić ostatniej deski ratunku, jaką jestem ja? David: Hmm? Co kombinujesz? Klein zaśmiał się. Klein: Powiedzmy, że wiem jak cię ocalić z tej kupki w jaką teraz wdepnąłeś. David: Doprawdy? Klein: Ale musisz mi obiecać jedno! :D David: Taa? -,- Zanim Klein zdążył coś powiedzieć, David przerwał mu. David: Nie prześpię się z tobą i na nic nie licz zrozumiano? Klein: Wiem, wiem Panie Hetero! :D David: Więc? Klein: Obiecasz, że oddasz mi połowę wygranej, jeżeli wygrasz? David parsknął ze śmiechu. Klein: Inaczej dzisiaj wylecisz! ^_^ David: Masz ty głowę jednak na karku. Nie podejrzewałem cię za tak wymagającego rywala. Klein: Heh. Ale jak już mówimy o wspólnej nocy... David: Nie... Klein: Oj weź! Nie chcesz poznać drugiej strony? :D David: Nie? Klein: Na pewno! :D Jestem dobry. Beth nie narzekała! ^_^ David: Beth? Klein: Nie wiedziałeś, że to mój kochanek? David: KOCHANEK? O_O Klein: Hihi! ^_^ Autokar, Barek Zadowolona DeMona stała przy barku. DeMona: Hahaha! Widzicie?! Trzeba było mnie zmieniać? Elli zaczął klaskać DeMonie. Elli: Brawo! ^_^ Vivian oparła się zmęczona o barek. Vivian: Lol, ale jak to właśnie ty mogłaś wygrać! Przecież miałaś się zmienić, yolo! DeMona: Pfff! To znaczy, że taki ktoś jak ty nie może decydować o mnie! Vivian: Lol... (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Nie wierzę w to co zaraz powiem... Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Loooooool, może ci się to wyda dziwne, ale... musimy dzisiaj zagłosować jednomyślnie... DeMona: Hahahaha! NIE! Vivian: Lol... nie rozumiesz powagi tej sytuacji? DeMona: No! Wylecisz dzisiaj! ^_^ Vivian: No yolo, ale pomyśl racjonalnie! To może być nasz ostatni moment by wyrzucić David'a przed finałem! Lol! Czy ty myślisz, że może ktoś inny pokonać go? DeMona: Na pewno ja! Vivian: Lol? Myślisz, że on cię dopuści do finału bez sojuszu? DeMona zastanowiła się i nie mogła przemóc w sobie tego, że Vivian ma rację. DeMona: Ale myślisz, że ja jestem na tyle głupia i pozwolę ci dzisiaj przejść? Vivian: Lol! Jak chcesz... jezu. Spoko! Vivian już się miała odwrócić. Vivian: Pamiętaj, że kiedy odpadnę ja, ty wylciesz zaraz po mnie! DeMona: Mam Kleina! Vivian przewróciła oczyma. Vivian: LooooL! Ty serio nie rozgryzłaś jeszcze Kleina? On wyrzuci cię tylko kiedy będzie mógł! DeMona: KŁAMIESZ!!! Vivian: Przekonamy się! Yolo. Rób co chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie czy przetrwam te eliminacje czy nie... Autokar, Ceremonia Cała ceremonia po raz kolejny rozgrywać miała się w magazynie. Trybuny, jak i podest dla McKey były już dawno ustawione i tylko wyczekiwać można było pojawienia się uczestników. Do magazynu weszła jednak zapłakana Beth. Beth: Halo! :___: Mój arabski mężulek mnie zostawił... Beth uciekła z płaczem do kontrolki. Wtedy na ceremonio kolejno wchodzili; Klein, Elli, DeMona, Tomato, Vivian i David. Klein usiadł po środku trybun, Elli koło niego. Tomato i David zajęli miejsca w najwyższym rzędzie. Vivian usiadła na dolepo lewej, a DeMona na dole po prawej. Ostatnia napodium weszła McKey. McKey: No kochani... DeMona próbowała wzrokiem zabić Vivian. McKey: Emm... DeMono? Chcesz coś powiedzieć? DeMona: Tak! Ta głupia baba, która ubiera się jak ze śmietnika próbowała na mnie wywrzeć presję! Vivian: Lol? Dziwie się, że to wywlekasz... David: A nie chcesz się czymś z nami podzielić? ;) Vivian spojrzała pytająco na Davida. Vivian: Lol, krótko grałeś miłego chłopczyka, wiesz? David: Ja wcale nie gram... Vivian zaśmiała się pod nosem. Vivian: Tak, a świnie latają... McKey: David. Wszyscy wiemy, że grasz najostrzej ze wszystkich. Jak oceniasz swoje szanse względem reszty? David: Jesteśmy w finałowej szóstce. Oceniam je zatem dosyć wysoko. McKey: A dlaczego? David uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Vivian. David: Bo jeszcze nikomu nie udało się mnie wyrzucić. McKey: A ty Klein? Czy czujesz się dobrze z tym, że twój głos może być dzisiaj decydujący. Klein: Gram, żeby wygrać kochanie! :* McKey: A ty Tomato? Wydajesz się... jakbyś się czuła w tym momencie bezpieczna. Czujesz się niedoceniana, jako rywalka? Tomato: Emm... no nie. Lubię samą siebie! :) McKey: Elli. Powróciłeś do gry... Elli: Tak! Mega się z tego cieszę!!! <3 McKey: Tak... czy boisz się dzisiejszego wieczoru? Elli: Nie. Czuje się najbezpiczniejszy... McKey: A skąd taka pewność? Elli: Bo wyleci Vivian! :D Vivian zdziwiła się i odwróciła się do Elli'ego. Vivian: Lol? Skąd możesz to wiedzieć... jeszcze nie głosowałeś. Elli: Bo wiem! :D Vivian: Yolo! Jaki prymityw! Klein: Kochany! ^_^ Chyba coś mi się zdaje, że nie będziesz dzisiaj taki bezpieczny, jak myślisz! ^_^ Elli:"'' Hę? Vivian uderzyła się w głowę. '''Vivian: Yolo, trzymajcie mnie bo nie mogę z nim... Tomato: Biedaczek... :( David podejrzliwie spojrzał na Tomato. DeMona: Idźmy do głosowania!!! McKey: W sumie racja... DeMono idziesz pierwsza. A.. i pamiętajcie misiaczki, dzisiaj nie głosujecie na DeMone! <3 Wszyscy po kolei poszli głosować. McKey: Okej, pójdę po wyniki... McKey po chwili wróciła ze skrzynką z głosami. McKey: Cóż... kamyczek bez niczego możemy dać DeMonie! DeMona złapała kamyk. McKey: Bezpieczni są też Klein i Tomato! Klein złapał swój kamyk. Klein: Weeeee! ^_^ Tomato przegapiła. Tomato: Taaaak! <3 Tomato zaczęła klaskać. McKey: Wasza trójka ma przynajmniej jeden głos... Vivian przełknęła ślinę. McKey: Ale Vivian, obyło się jednym głosem! :D Vivian złapała kamyk i odetchnęła z ulgą... '''Vivian:' Yoooooooolooooooooo... McKey: I mamy dwójkę zagrożonych... Ekran przedzielił się na pół. W tle leciała dramatyczna muzyczka. McKey: A dzisiaj program... opuści... Zbliżenie na twarze Elliego i David'a. McKey: Ta osoba... Elli zaczął obgryzać paznokcie, a David spokojnie siedział czekając na werdykt. McKey: ...to... DeMona wściekła wstała. DeMona: KOŃCZ JUŻ TO!!! McKey: No dobra... spokojnie. Łap David! David złapał kamyk i uśmiechnął się. Elli wstał nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Elli: Co?! Ale... ale... jak to niby możliwe?! McKey: Cóż... taki mamy klimat... to znaczy program! :D Załapana rozstaniem z arabem Beth zamontowała na Elli małą rakietę. Elli: Ale... przecież wszyscy mnie lubią! Vivian: Lol... jesteś głupi... mimo wszystko... Vivian wyszeptała coś do ucha Elliego. Ten zdziwiony odleciał. McKey: Cóż... finałowa piątka naszego programu... Cała piątka udała się w kierunku drzwi. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Coś mi zaczyna nie pasować z Tomato... i odkryję co to takiego... (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Przetrwałam. To było logiczne, ale... muszę bardziej uważać na przyszłość. O mało się nie wydałam... McKey: Kto teraz odpadnie? I gdzie nas wywiozą? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Azja... kontra... Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Zaczęły się pojawiać napisy końcowe, a koło nich zajawki z głosowania. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Żegnaj David! Mam nadzieje, że przez to nie ucierpię Vivian, śmieciu. -,- (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Yolo, oczywiście że David. (pokój zwiereń)David: Elli, nie nadajesz się do tej gry. ;) (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Vivian! ^_^ (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Papa, Elli. :D (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Cóż kaczuszko... jednak nie jest ci dane wygrać ten program. W następnym odcinku... Lektor: To walka pomiędzy antagonistami tej serii... Vivian siedzi w pokoju zwierzeń. Vivian: Yolo, nie dam się wywalić DeMonie. David i Klein rozmawiają w czasie szukania wskazówki. David: Sztama? Klein: Romans! <3 DeMona wyrywa cały ryż. DeMona: GDZIE TEN PIE******Y KLUCZ!!!! AAA!!! Lektor: A Tomato? Tomato westchnęła. Tomato: Ehh... Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka